home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Who Shot Charlotte?
The 2015 sea son finale ended with a bang. Charlotte King was standing by the beach pool late at night when she was shot by an unknown assailant. A number of residents were out and about that night, many of whom had a secret that Charlotte threatened to expose. The promos for the show stated that 10 endings to the storyline were filmed and not even the actors know who did it. So for now, the question remains...Who shot Charlotte? The Investigation App Over the summer break, viewers were encouraged to take part in the murder investigation using the official mobile app. Every week for the length of the break, a few suspects would become unlocked for viewers to complete tasks for. These tasks included finding evidence in images, deciphering audio messages, guessing colour codes, answering questions and interrogating suspects. These activities unlocked clues in the form of images, audio messages and video clips from the upcoming season. Viewers were required to "dismiss" one of the suspects unlocked that week using the evidence that they had collected. 'Police Report' One of the early pieces of evidence unlocked using the app was a police report for the murder of Charlotte King. Who Shot Charlotte Police Report.PNG 'Suspect Whiteboard' The main screens of the app were digitized versions of the whiteboards found in the police station throughout the investigation in 2016. Who Shot Charlotte Whiteboard 1.PNG Who Shot Charlotte Whiteboard 2.PNG Who Shot Charlotte Whiteboard 3.PNG Who Shot Charlotte Whiteboard 4.PNG 'Weekly Suspect Dismissal' These were the characters that were dismissed as suspects from the investigation each week: Week 1 - Katarina Chapman Week 2 - VJ Patterson Week 3 - Alf Stewart Week 4 - Ricky Sharpe Week 5 - Josh Barrett Week 6 - Phoebe Nicholson Week 7 - Nate Cooper Week 8 - Roo Stewart Week 9 - Maddy Osborne 2016 Investigation Incomplete After being told by Sergeant Phillip McCarthy that the murder investigation was being shut down in Episode 6416/6417/6418 (5th May 2016), Kat begins placing the evidence into storage. While picking up some of the memorable pieces of evidence, such as Charlotte's mobile phone and Irene's coat button, she has flashbacks to the suspect interrogations. This time, the audience also sees clips of the suspects playing out their stories with Charlotte moments before her death. Kat picks up a piece of evidence which looks like a metal washer and is then seen typing at one of the computers. She hits the enter key and then says "It was you." After visiting the hospital, Kat returns to the police station where she makes a phone call. She says to the person on the other end of the line that she wants to meet with them and that she knows that they killed Charlotte. Later on, Kat knocks on the door of the 31 Saxon Avenue house. Josh Barrett answers the door and denies the claims that he killed Charlotte. Kat asks him to explain how a missing piece from his wristband was found at the crime scene. Josh make excuses and continues to deny his involvement. Kat convinces him to tell the truth and he soon admits his guilt by saying that he didn't mean to kill Charlotte. The two of them travel to the scene of the crime (the beach pool) and Josh recounts what happened on the night of Charlotte's death. Incomplete Promos Some of the exciting promos for the 'Who Shot Charlotte?' storyline: Category:Who shot Charlotte? Category:Memorable H&A Storylines